someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal
I know I should've published this years ago, but my teachers at the time threatened to put students in juvenile detention if they let this story get into the papers. Now that I'm out of school at last, I can tell you about my good friend Andrew and what happened to him. Andrew was always the high school party god. Everyone at school, including me, loved him so much for this, that we all gave him the nickname "Animal". Sometimes even the teachers called him Animal. One night, during prom, Andrew was asked to play as the DJ for awhile. The way he did it made even the best look pathetic. Some time after this, I went to find Andrew to ask him if he wanted to come to my house with some other guys to watch a horror flick. When I finally found him, he was confronting a very drunk friend of ours named Tom. Tom was holding out a can to Andrew, who was strongly rejecting it. I looked closer, and realized, with great surprise, it was a can of cocaine. Then again, Tom was the type of person who would break every rule in the book. Andrew kept rejecting the cocaine, up to the point when Tom puts Andrew in a chokehold and makes him take a really large dosage of the drug. Tom then walks away, leaving Andrew lying on the floor, with no one else around but me. I was just about to go see if he was alright when he suddenly got up, took out a medium-sized bottle from his jacket, and followed Tom. Andrew did the same thing with Tom, putting him in a chokehold and forcing him to take down the bottle's contents. I could tell that he used the whole bottle, since none spilled out after Andrew dropped it. Tom instantly keeled over and died. Some teachers saw what happened and ran to call the police. When the cops arrived, they surrounded him, yet he somehow managed to escape. A thorough investigation of Tom's death was placed, and here's what came out of it; Andrew disappeared down an alleyway still high on the cocaine and Tom was killed with Russian Heroin. I was surprised that Andrew, our beloved Animal, would carry such a deadly drug with him wherever he went. The teachers and principal paid the police thousands of dollars to keep the newspaper from finding out what happened, and as I said before, we students were threatened to be sent to juvenile detention if we were caught revealing the story to the public. Weeks later, some students claimed to have seen Andrew, now Animal because of his insanity, coming to see them in private and offering them drugs like steroids. Some students never returned to school. Rumors began to spread about the idea that Animal killed these students with overdose, and if it didn't kill then quickly enough, he killed them personally and made it look like suicide. There were even some crazy theories that he has been the cause of some famous musicians' deaths, remembering that he was a big fan of music. Some old friends of mine believe that he is still out there, and with all the reports about teens getting killed with drugs, I wouldn't be surprised if this was true. Even after all these years, I can never forget that look on Animal's face when he stood up and walked over to Tom with the bottle of Russian Heroin in his hand. If anyone is reading this, I advise you never to take drugs, or you might end up like Animal... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life